


The Graveyard and the Sacrifice

by WordsandChocolate



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Action, Demons, F/M, Fighting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandChocolate/pseuds/WordsandChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla, demon-hunter, stumbles across a virgin sacrifice, and rescues him. Oakley isn’t a virgin, and he’s very grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard and the Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SSS prompt: "Smutty stories wherein Tom (or his character) has found himself in trouble and needs rescue”.

The night air was crisp and cool, with a dark hint of decay. Kayla crouched behind a tombstone, quietly unzipping her gym bag. Absently rubbing the end of her itching nose, she reached into her bag, pulling out her favourite knives and pushing a pouch into her hoodie pocket. Kayla had been walking home from uni classes when her nose started to itch. Having a literal nose for supernatural trouble was a pain at times. All she wanted to do was go home and crash, but instead here she was, in the neighbourhood graveyard, looking for trouble. No one else was going to do it, after all.

Quietly, Kayla made her way to the middle of the graveyard, her night vision allowing her to tread sure-footed across the uneven ground of lush lawn and old stone markers.

“Why do they keep using the graveyard?” Kayla grumbled silently to herself. “It’s shit to fight in, and-“

She slowed as her ears caught the low ominous sound of chanting in an unknown tongue.

“Oh just great. Bet they’re in robes too, with a virgin sacrifice or something. I should make a bingo card.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

Kayla blinked. That was a guy’s voice. Unexpected. She slipped closer and hid behind a grave, peering carefully out into the darkness. Flaming torches attached to poles set into the ground shed light onto a circle of four robed figures. They were arranged around a large tombstone, which was more of a stone coffin. Their robes had hoods, but they were drawn back to reveal demon faces. Their skin was mottled black and blue, with two small silver horns sprouting from their foreheads.

Kayla grimaced. Glarok demons then. At least their blood didn’t burn when she spilled it, and their internal organs were in the same places as humans. Holding one knife in her hand, the other sheathed at her hip, she crept towards the group. The demons faced inward, looking down at the stone coffin.

On top of its surface lay a young man, straining against the ropes that held him immobile. His curly blonde hair spilled across the stone as he tipped his head back, tired from struggling.

“Look, I’m sure we can work out something.”

Kayla saw his white teeth flash in a brilliant smile, which quickly disappeared as one of the demons raised his arm, a gleaming knife held in its hand. The boy blanched.

“Wait! Don’t...please-“

“Oi!”

The demon stopped, startled. Kayla ran into the group and leapt, slamming into the demon with all of her considerable body weight. It was knocked to the floor, Kayla on top, who quickly stabbed her knife through its throat. Wiping the green goop off her blade, she stood and eyed the other three demons, grinning maniacally.

“Who’s next?”

She enjoyed fighting- the adrenalin pounding through her veins, the way her strong body responded and moved. Kayla would never be a thin girl, and she enjoyed the way she was constantly underestimated. Sure made it easier to kill things.

One of the demons growled and rushed her. Kayla stepped into his guard, swinging her arm in an arc and slicing across its throat. It gave a gurgle and sank to the ground.

“Fuck me,” she heard the boy whisper behind her.

She wasn’t sure if he sounded scared or impressed. Both worked for her. The other two demons looked uncertain, so she risked a glance at the boy. He was pretty, all blonde curls and green-blue eyes with ridiculous lashes, which were currently staring at her. Kayla felt a jolt in her stomach as he smiled and said in a British accent:

“Could you untie me, darling?”

Kayla heard the noise behind her just as the boy’s eyes widened. Quickly she crouched and pivoted, slicing across the demon’s legs and avoiding its grasp. Pulling the other knife from its sheath, she twisted aside as it fell, howling and providing easy access to its kidneys. Rising to her feet, she caught the boy’s awestruck gaze and couldn’t help twirling the knives in her hands. Was she showing off? Nah. Well, maybe just a little.

“Just a little busy right now, pretty boy,” she panted, dodging a blow from the last demon.

It had gotten hold of the first demon’s knife, but it didn’t seem to know how to use it in a fight.

“Pretty boy?” she heard him say incredulously.

Kayla laughed a little breathlessly, as she dodged another pathetic attempt at a knife slash, and body slammed the demon to the ground. Last demon dispatched, she wiped her knives clean on the grass, pulled the pouch out of her pocket and carefully sprinkled the powdered contents over each demon. As the powder hit their bodies, they crumpled into dust. Kayla’s body buzzed pleasantly with adrenalin as she sauntered over to the pretty boy.

“Well if the shoe fits-“ she drawled, bending over him with her knife and cutting his bonds.

She was so close she could feel his warm breath brushing her cheek. He chuckled.

“My name’s Oakley.”

Cutting the last of the bonds, Kayla drew back and held out her hand to help him up.

“Kayla.”

His strong hand grasped hers, and Kayla felt a little shiver run through her at his touch. His skin was warm, and she felt wiry strength in the hand that gripped hers. He sat up and swung his long legs to the ground. Oakley still held her hand, clasping it in both of his, enclosing them in his long fingers. He looked up into her dark blue eyes and Kayla swallowed as the full force of his charisma hit her like a train. A very attractive train.

“Thank you. You saved my life. I don’t know what those...things were, but they were going to kill me,” his breath hitched and a little shudder ran through his long frame.

Shaking his head as if to banish such thoughts, Oakley stood and pulled Kayla slightly closer.

“You...you are amazing. I’ve never seen anyone fight like that. You were unbelievable.”

Kayla flushed. He was so close, all eyes and curls and hotness and she was full of adrenalin and frustrated desire. His face was so close to hers, his lips were in kissing distance. She swayed towards him, and Oakley closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers with a quiet moan.

“And you’re so fucking hot,” Oakley murmured against Kayla’s neck, as he kissed his way down.

His hands cupped her full breasts through her hoodie, stroking them before grasping her hips and pulling her against him. Kayla could feel the hardness of his erection straining against his jeans. She huffed in amusement even as she couldn’t help grinding her pelvis against his.

“Really Oakley? You just met me.”

“Yeah and I want you,” he murmured, nipping at her neck and sliding his hands down to grab her arse.

He pulled off her neck, and grinned at her mischievously.

“You want me too, I can tell.”

Kayla palmed over the hard bulge in his jeans and Oakley groaned, throwing his head back.

“Fuck.”

Kayla leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

“You could try asking me, pretty boy. Where’s your manners?”

Oakley smirked, tucking some dark hair back behind her ear.

“Please oh lovely rescuer may I touch you and kiss you and make you come?”

Kayla pretended to consider it a moment, ignoring the frantic humming of her body. Finally she gave a regal nod, and added as he swung her around and set her on the edge of the stone table:

“If you think you can manage it.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Oakley’s quick, clever fingers unzipped her hoodie and made short work of her shirt and bra. His eyes lit up at the sight of Kayla’s breasts, nipples hardening to peaks in the cool night air. He sucked on one, teasing it with his tongue while he caressed the other. Kayla hummed approvingly, running her hands over Oakley’s back and tugging his shirt up. The boy took the hint, stopping to pull it off. Kayla eased herself out of her jeans and underwear before sitting back down on the stone, with the hoodie under her to shield from the stone’s coldness. This was not at all how she had imagined her night going. Not that she was complaining. She grinned at Oakley, now bare to the waist, all warm toned skin and sunny curls in the flickering torch light.

“You really aren’t the typical virgin sacrifice, are you Oakley?”

Oakley snickered as he unzipped his jeans, revealing an impressively sized erection.

“Love there’s nothing typical about me.”

Kayla mock-groaned.

“Really? I- oh!”

Oakley knelt, pulled her knees further apart and buried his face between her generous thighs. Kayla gasped as his fingers and tongue traced teasing patterns across her core. It wasn’t long before he’d wrung a moan out of her. Kayla tangled her fingers into his curls, gently tugging on them as Oakley slipped one long digit inside her.

“Oh god,” Kayla gasped as he curled it, finding just the right spot. “don’t...don’t stop doing that.”

She felt an approving hum against her clit, then a lick, and she actually squeaked. Kayla didn’t know how a hum could sound smug, but Oakley was definitely pleased with himself. Then all thoughts flew from her mind as he slipped another finger inside and started moving them, while his tongue searched out every spot that needed attention. Kayla could feel the pleasure building inside her and she bucked her hips impatiently, squirming under Oakley’s teasing touches. Finally he stopped teasing and settled his attention on her clit and his tongue oh god how did he do that and his fingers in that spot oooh

“Oakley!” Kayla moaned as she came, her hips bucking, hands clenching in his hair.

Oakley raised his head, wiped his face on his arm, and grinned.

“So would you say I managed it okay then?”

Kayla laughed, a little shakily.

“You know you did.”

She slipped to the ground, pulling the hoodie with her and used it to pad under her knees. Oakley sat back on his heels, watching her expectantly. His erection actually looked painful now, weeping pre-cum, and Kayla was impressed that he’d held off this long. Grasping his cock elicited a gasp, and a fervent:

“Oh god Kayla I’m not going to last very long just touch me!”

She pulled him down for a kiss, both of them on their knees, Kayla still held his cock, giving it steady, firm strokes. Oakley moaned into her mouth, Kayla could taste herself on his tongue. She ran her fingernails down his back, making him shudder, then broke the kiss to suck a love bite into his neck, lightly stroke his nipples with her tongue. Oakley made appreciative noises every time, bucking his hips into her hand. Kayla shifted position so she could lick and nibble her way down his body. Oakley’s breathing hitched and he started panting as she reached his cock. Kayla looked up at him, catching his gaze, and then licked a slow stripe up the length of his cock.

“Fuuuuck,” Oakley moaned.

Kayla jerked faster, took the head into her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue up and around and across the slit.

“Oh god Kayla I’m-“

Kayla pulled off at the last second, and kept up her strokes as Oakley spilled into the grass. Oakley gave a shudder, a sigh and collapsed onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Kayla enjoyed the feeling of being pressed skin-to-skin, his long arms looped around her. She could feel Oakley’s heart beating frantically, but starting to slow down. A hand tipped her chin up and Oakley gently covered her mouth with his, kissing her sweetly.

“That was amazing,” he whispered, smiling at her, his blue-green eyes full of such good cheer that Kayla couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, but getting cold.”

Reluctantly Oakley let her slide off, and they pulled their clothes back on. Kayla fetched her gym bag, and looked at Oakley uncertainly. Oakley took her hand.

“So, want to come back to my place?”

Kayla giggled. “Aren’t you supposed to ask that before the sex happens?”

Oakley grinned, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Well, we’ve had the hot sex, so now we should do the hanging out with each other part, right? And then some more sex. I have condoms at home!”

Kayla snorted, charmed despite herself. She didn’t really feel like going home and sneaking inside, hoping not to wake her cranky flatmate and make up some lie about what she’d been doing.

“You Oakley, are a cheeky little shit.”


End file.
